It started over Summer
by 3Em4
Summary: Santana and Brittany go to their annual summer camp where they meet Emily and Spencer. There will be Brittana and Spencer x Brittany, but mainly Emily x Santana. Later chapters will become M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** How great would a Glee-Pretty little liars crossover be? Santana and Emily would be perfect for each other...well in my world! Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Brittana, but there's so many Glee fics out there that I'd find it hard to be original. There will be Faberry in later chapters as well, but not as a focus. I hope you like this, I plan on making it pretty long.

Reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter 1**

Santana had just been dropped off at the annual Ohio Summer Sports Camp, prepared for a welcome 3 week getaway, when she bumped into Brittany. "Hey San" Brittany said grabbing Santana's waist to pull her in for a hug while waving at Santana's mom driving away

"Britt! Hi" She replied. Santana had sworn to herself that she was done with trying to be in a relationship with Brittany, she knew that Brittany didn't understand what she meant when Santana said she loved her. It wasn't just the physical part of their relationship, which admittedly, Santana loved, but the fact Brittany always managed to free her emotions that made Santana certain they belonged with each other. Rather than being up-tight, Brittany could break that outer layer of bitch to leave the intelligent, passionate and altogether brilliant girl underneath.

"So, I was just thinking about the time I met that amazing girl at this camp" Brittany hummed

"Oh yeah? Was she as sexy as me?" Santana asked

"She was you, silly" Brittany laughed. "I might have a gift for you tonight"

"Britt, you know I can't do this anymore" Santana sighed

"But I'm not with Artie anymore, and you can't resist my sweet lady kisses" Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"But you know I'm focussing on school and stuff this year" Santana said half heartedly. "But you know I'm always around to snuggle. Have you met any new kids yet?"

"There's some swimmers, a few hockey players and an English soccer team. Other than that it's the usual crowd. You're sharing a dorm with 2 of the English kids and a swimmer. I'm next to you this year, and there's a door between our rooms" Brittany clapped her hands. She took Santana by the arm and led her to their sleeping quarters for the next month. The camp had about 400 kids; most of them were part of teams from McKinley, since this wasn't the best camp in the state, but sometimes out-of-state kids turned up who were just looking for a cheap getaway. Brittany had arrived the day after school ended, but Santana had to wait a week to come because her mom wouldn't pay until Santana went a week without detention. She did, it was her final week of junior year. The camp was held every year between June and August. It was the place Brittany and Santana first met.

As they crossed the final sporting area before they arrived at their rooms, Santana noticed a tall, tan, brunette girl stood by the pool. Brittany laughed at Santana's eyes skimming the girl's body.

"Damn, your gay-dar's good" Brittany said

"What?"

"She's Lebanese like you. She's from the same place as _Dracula_" Brittany told Santana excitedly.

"Does she speak English?" Santana asked, confused. There were kids from England, but never any other part of Europe.

"Oh, umm, I think so. San? Dracula's from Pennsylvania. They speak English there" Brittany flicked Santana's shoulder with the back of her hand like she was messing with her.

"No Britt, that's Transylvania!" Santana laughed. They entered Brittany's room where Santana threw her bag onto the floor. "Britt, I want to talk to you about something"

"Oh, sure. Sit" Brittany gestured towards a bed where Santana sat down, quickly followed by Brittany, who took her hand. "What about?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we're only friends now, okay?" Santana asked with a sympathetic look.

"I'll miss us, but I understand that you are the unicorn, you'll need time to get used to that. It's a big job. There's some awesome people at camp this year, you should get to know them tonight. We're having a party by the pool. Make some friends" She squeezed Santana's hand, letting her know she's there for her. "Want me to introduce you to your roomies?" Brittany smiled

"Let's go" Santana linked pinkies with Brittany, who led her to her room.

"Guys, this is my bestest friend in the world, Santana" Brittany looked around the room and realised the only 2 people in the room had earphones in. One of them looked up when Brittany slammed the door shut behind them.

"Oh, hi Brittany" A girl with blonde hair and striking dark eyes pulled out her earphones and looked from Brittany to Santana. "This the girl you've been on about?" She asked

"Yep, Santana" The girl got up from her bed, tapping the other girl in the room on the shoulder on her way, and shook Santana's hand

"I'm Lottie. Goalkeeper from England. That's my friend and striker for my team, Caitlin" She gestured to the taller girl with dyed red hair getting up from her bed.

"Is that some kind of _sexuality_ joke?" Santana smirked

"Oh, no, we're straight. I mean, like, she scores the goals in our football matches" Lottie laughed

"Wanky" Santana muttered. "So, England huh? You don't exactly have the accent I'd expect. Or the teeth" She joked.

"Oh no, we're not from the south. Common misconception. We don't _all _speak like the Queen and have a cup of tea in our hand constantly. We're from Leeds, it's in the north. The news likes to think the north doesn't exist. But we're there" she laughed then tapped Caitlin. "Introduce yourself then" she whispered

"Hi. Caitlin, as you've already heard" She extended her hand to Santana who took it politely.

"So, how come everyone says all soccer players are lesbians?" Santana asked

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well then, Lottie, fancy a date?" Caitlin smiled. Lottie batted her hand away and went back to her bed.

"You haven't seen Emily today, have you Britt?" She asked

"She was by the pool last time I saw her" Brittany answered

"What a surprise" Lottie said sarcastically

"Who's Emily?" Santana asked, confused. There'd only been one girl by the pool when she and Brittany walked past it. Was that Emily? While Santana began to think about that possibility, the door opened. In walked the girl from the pool, her Dark hair dripping wet, catching the light perfectly. She looked up and smiled

"Santana? I'm Emily" She said, embracing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just wanted to clarify around the time I'm saying this takes place...but considering it's summer nothing really works for PLL...it's just based on characters and their stories, whereas the Glee time would be between the season 2 finale and the start of season 3. **_

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, sweet-cheeks. It's all very well guessing my name and telling me yours, but _why_ are you hugging me?" Santana glared at her, holding her shoulders at arms' length.

"Well, Brittany's told me a lot about you. I think we'll be good friends"

"Oh, well I guess if she's got your approval, Britt" Santana smiled at the blonde who looked slightly giddy.

"She has. Definitely" Brittany answered.

"So, are we friends?" Emily asked Santana

"Sure" Santana smiled. "Which bed's free?" The three of her roommates pointed to the bed to the left of a door. "What's through there?"

"My room" Brittany squealed "Do you want me to go and find my roomies while you unpack? I've already told them so much about you"

"Of course. Don't be too long" Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and left.

"She loves you" Lottie said. "Never shuts up about you"

"I know. She's usually like a lost puppy without me. How's she coped?" Santana asked

"The cheerios keep her busy" Emily laughed. "My best friend, Spencer, is in Britt's room"

"Oh, cool. Is she a swimmer too?"

"Nah, field hockey and sometimes tennis. She is an amazing athlete though, so she can probably swim" Emily grabbed a tower and began drying her hair. Santana noticed how flawless it was, even though most swimmer's probably get chlorine damaged hair all the time.

"So, guys, how much has Brittany told you about me, exactly?" Santana asked tentatively. She didn't mind if Brittany said they were friends with benefits, but anything else? She didn't want to think about it.

"We know about your baths together, if that's any clue?" Caitlin laughed.

"But don't worry; we're completely cool with it. I'm gay" Emily said, without missing a beat. Santana realised she must be 'out'. Maybe it was something they could discuss.

"My boyfriend is here for footb-soccer, too" Lottie said "He's coming to the little party by the pool tonight, even though we reserved it for just our set of rooms"

"I'm single" Caitlin chuckled "This camp seems like a cool place to meet people though. I've spoken to a few couples who met here. It's cute"

This reminded Santana of the first time she'd met Brittany, they ended up in the same group for everything; cheering groups, rooms, eating arrangements and every team building exercise. Back then they didn't come for any specific sport, it was all just to learn new skills and make friends before school started. The rooms of 4 were arranged in groups of 6, each had a kitchen with a chef working for half an hour, morning and evening, to make meals. The rooms had all been refurbished over the last year since they hadn't changed for at least 12 years so it was a welcome revamp. A lot had changed over the years, but it was always Santana's favourite time of the year. A month with Brittany. No parents. No one to get mad or defensive at. A month of cheerleading. This was the first year they weren't sharing a room, but Santana knew it was her fault so there was no reason to get mad.

Elementary kids couldn't choose specific sports, just skills, but when Brittany and Santana first arrived they managed to sneak into the cheerleading group every week. It was here that Santana had her first violent outburst, when she got separate from Brittany after their fourth year of this routine. An 8 year old screaming in Spanish probably isn't the scariest of prospects but the camp counsellor whose job it was to reason with Santana quit and from then on they had always been together.

Middle school camp was a different story. It was earlier in the summer than elementary, so Brittany and Santana hadn't had as long to plan how to be together, but they didn't know that middle school meant picking a specific sport. They met a lot of their now-teammates that year. Sue Sylvester was also coach that year. Rumor had it that in the first week of summer, when the high school kids had been there, she'd made one of them run laps all night for telling her they felt sick. However, Santana got on her good side and became co-choreographer.

Freshman camp was Santana's favourite summer. It was the first time she kissed Brittany, and more. They had more freedom and didn't have a counsellor searching for them all hours of the day. Now, into their 4th year of High School camp, it felt wrong to not be with Brittany.

"Who else is next door?" Santana asked

"A volleyball chick and a cheerio" Emily said, a glint in her eye. Santana made a mental note that Emily might have a thing for one of Brittany's roommates. Brittany re-entered the room from the door next to Santana's bed

"Tah-dah" She said, shoving who Santana guessed to be Spencer into the room. Emily smiled at her

"Where've you been, Spence?" She asked

"Melissa just swung by with my trig books" Spencer told her

"Come on, you're here 4 weeks. You are not doing work, I forbid it" Emily laughed.

"They're not for me. I'm teaching Brittany"

"She's so good at math, San. And look at her, she's _hot_" Brittany whispered into Santana's neck.

"She's actually pretty good at math, too. It's just her calculations that don't make sense. She gets the answer right every time" Spencer said, mystified.

"I use my phone's number thingy" Brittany whispered again. As they got talking about school and sports they were joined by 2 more girls, who Santana recognised as Nicole from the school volleyball team, and Sierra, from Utah, who was in their cheerleading group for the last 3 years, but never really spoke. Nothing had changed, Santana found. As the evening went on Emily found herself sneaking a lot of glances at Santana. Emily thought about how Brittany hadn't over exaggerated Santana's beauty at all. The one time Santana caught her glancing, they smiled at each other.

"We better go and get some food if we want to eat tonight" Nicole said, getting up from her seat next to Lottie. Everyone agreed and began to file out of the room. Brittany was laughing at Spencer's impression of a Duck and telling her where she was going wrong. When Santana and Emily were the only two left they both reached for the door at the same time, making contact with each other's hand.

"Sor-

"After-

"No you go" Santana said, noticing the nervous energy that had suddenly built up. Due to the small corridor leading to the door it seemed Santana had Emily trapped, she had no choice but to leave, but she didn't want to.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review, it helps an awful lot :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Santana eventually made the move out of the door way, but not before gazing into Emily's glowing dark eyes. Emily stared back, and Santana knew it. They silently made their way to the dining area where they found a seat next to each other. Lottie had been joined by two boys in the same shirt as her, so Santana assumed they were English too.

"Names?" Santana said to Emily, motioning with her head towards the two boys.

"Sam and Tom. Room above ours" Emily said "Then that's Laura, she won't talk to you so don't try and talk to her" Emily pointed to a short Black-haired girl who was rolling grapes around her plate. "The room on the other side of Brittany's is full of unsociable girls. You get a couple of words out of them, but you really have to get them interested for full sentences" Emily laughed. "I _used_ to be that girl" She sighed.

"Really? You seem so...open" Santana asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, before I met this girl who encouraged me to get in trouble and do fun stuff. Before that I was just the quiet swimming girl"

"Oh, how'd she turn out?" Santana wasn't sure if this was a coming out story or just a growing up kind of tale

"She, umm, was murdered. She was the first girl I ever really loved, so I did everything she asked and pretty much worshipped her. I miss her"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you openly out?"

"Yeah. Brittany has told us about your situation. I just want you to know, no matter how cliché it sounds, it_ does_ get better. My mom was disgusted by me at first, but now it's just something about me that's not going to go away and she's so great about it. So, you're going to come party with us tonight, right?"

"Uh, duh" Santana smirked. They grabbed their food and left with Brittany and Spencer.

An hour later and everyone was ready to hang by the pool. Santana had done her best to learn everyone's names and try to introduce herself, although most people already knew her either from previous years or Brittany. People had brought ingredients for S'mores, a couple of people had guitars, there was a fire pit near the grass and a Jukebox by the window of Brittany's room. As everyone gathered in their social or sporting groups it became clear to Santana that the groups were much closer than usual. Maybe because it had occurred to them that this would be their final year. Santana and Brittany were sat on the same lounger, Emily and Spencer to their left, Lottie and Caitlin to their right, with a boy who Santana assumed was Lottie's boyfriend. He had jet black hair, a goatee and several facial piercings. He also had a guitar. Emily tapped Brittany on the shoulder.

"Britt, get her to sing!" Emily pleaded. Brittany tapped Lottie.

"Can Lewis play _real_ music? Not a noisy rock song. Good music?" Brittany asked.

"Sure. Lewis, what songs do you know that Brittany will know?" Lottie asked her boyfriend

"Umm, don't laugh, but my mum asked me to learn ET by Katy Perry" Lewis laughed at himself. His accent was quite difficult to work out if you weren't listening carefully, it reminded the Santana of Scary Spice from the Spice Girls, but she'd never tell him that.

"Oh my goodness, let's sing that!" Brittany clapped and told Santana that she had to sing or else she could expect to be pushed in the pool.

"Ok, ok Britt, I'll sing. Hit it". Lewis played the song in its original key, which Santana didn't mind. As she approached the chorus she realised everyone in the area had stopped to listen. Brittany began to harmonise and everyone started to clap in-time, but it really put Santana off. She finished the song, took a bow, and then dived into the water. When she came back up for air everyone was cheering. Brittany, Emily and Spencer dived in after her and came to hug her.

"That was amazing, San!" Emily cheered. "Britt told us you're good, but damn girl, you've got pipes!"

"Sanny, why've you never sung that before?" Brittany asked.

"It's just not really the kind of song I'd choose. Speaking of which-Lewis!" she shouted the boy "You were fucking great!" The four girls swam around for a while, then Spencer decided she wanted S'mores.

"I've never had S'mores before" Emily admitted

"What?" Brittany screamed "They're like a party in your mouth!"

"My mom always told me they would make me hyper and out of shape"

"With a body like yours, you'd have to live off of S'mores to even look remotely out of shape" Santana remarked, looking at the swimmer's toned stomach that was on display thanks to her small black bikini.

"Thanks San, but you're body is hotter than mine" Emily said, shyly

"I know" She said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Enough flirting, Emily. Try this" Spencer handed her a S'more. Emily stared at it, bewildered, then took a big bite. "Well...?" Spencer asked

"Brittany's right. It's like a party in my mouth!" Emily laughed, wiping the side of her mouth while trying to eat elegantly. She and Spencer stood talking while Santana and Brittany went to the fire pit. It brought back a lot of memories. They'd never stayed in this area of the camp before, but there were other fire pits dotted all over the fields. Santana thought about the time her, Brittany and Quinn, the one year she came, had sneaked out of their room and gone to sit by a pit. Quinn left after an hour because she thought it was too risky, but they didn't care. Santana told Brittany that night that she was all she ever thought about. They'd had this time together every summer and Santana wanted her to know it was her favourite time ever. If she could stay there all year she would. Santana had taken this opportunity to kiss Brittany, who at first seemed confused, but soon kissed back.

"You remember this from 4 years ago?" Santana asked her.

"Of course. I remember it was the first time we kissed. The first time you told me how you felt. I still love you, San. I'll never forget those things, and I'll never stop loving you. But I can tell Emily likes you. Do you like her, San?" Brittany began to get excited at the prospect of Santana finding someone else, but it was just a front. Deep down it killed her, but she knew Santana would find her way back sooner or later. And quite frankly, later was definitely better than never.

"I've barely had 5 minutes alone with her, Britt" Santana laughed, patting Brittany's hand. "but she's hot"

"Damn, exactly! I like Spencer. She's so clever and she says she'll teach me stuff while we're here. She reminds me of you. You're both geniuses"

"You're a genius, Britt. Don't forget that" Santana put her arm around Brittany as they sat at the fire pit. "I just wish everyone else could see it"

"I don't mind, San. They think I'm funny. I don't even try to make 'em laugh, I just say it how it is" Brittany nuzzled Santana's shoulder

"So, is Emily single?" Santana asked

"I think so. She talks about a girl called Maya a lot but I think she's split up with her. Ask her to hang out later when everyone's gone to bed. We've only got the pool till 11, but you'll have time. What time is it?"

"Nearly 10" Santana said. "Let's go back. I want to dance"

"Fuck yes" Brittany hooted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brittany was losing herself in a dance when Emily dragged Santana to the fire pit. She pulled her down to sit next to her and handed her a marshmallow on a stick.

"So, something's been playing on my mind all day" Emily said

"Go on"

"If you and Britt aren't together, then why do you still act so...close?" Emily asked

"Like I said, she's lost without me. I'm a complete bitch without her. I love her, honestly, but she's just such a free spirit that I don't want to be with her if it means she has to hide as well. But then I feel like it's not a big deal to her and no one's going to judge her because, well, she's Brittany" Santana explained. "Don't get me wrong, when she whispers 'I miss you' I just melt and let her in again, but I really need space to figure myself out"

"So, you're confused? Let me ask you this, do you think anyone at this party is hot?" Emily asked

"Erm...oh god, this is embarrassing. I'm usually so happy to just tell a guy I like them and have emotionless sex, but yeah, you're hot" Santana laughed

"See, that wasn't so hard. What about any of the guys? I saw you looking at one of the British kids" Emily accused

"Did you see how hairy he was? God, no way was I going to tap that" Santana said, a little less nervous this time.

"Oh trust me, I saw. So, that little experiment proved one thing" Emily told her

"What's that?"

"You wouldn't mind if I kissed you," Emily said "Because I really want to," To answer, Santana leaned in and lightly touched her lips to Emily's. Santana wrapped her right arm around Emily's shoulder and her left around her waist and pushed her till Emily was lying on the grass. Santana didn't make any effort to dominate the kiss, just to sustain it. Emily tasted of chocolate and chlorine, a surprisingly pleasant mixture. When Emily tried to sit up Santana took it as a sign to pull away. She kept her arms around the swimmer, though.

"That was pretty great" Santana said, breathless. She took the toasted marshmallow from her stick and fed it to Emily.

"Have you figured yourself out yet?" Emily asked

"I think I already had, but you definitely confirmed my beliefs" Santana looked around her. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

"Sure, I think we should be getting back to our rooms soon. It was nearly 11 when I pulled you over here. San, don't forget I'm happy to help you, with anything" Emily said with a smile.

"God, how exactly am I supposed to sleep tonight when I can see you across the room?" Santana asked

"You could sleep next to me?" Emily suggested. They laughed but it was soon silenced when Emily noticed Santana looking deep into her eyes. Emily looked back into Santana's. "You're beautiful, you know"

"Not as beautiful as you." Santana said "Damn, this isn't the usual shit I get into. I prefer date, sex, it's over. Except Brittany, that's so much more. But no, we're over. It's about me, on my own, now." Santana stopped to think "But I guess I could make this summer about you."

They walked back to the pool hand-in-hand to find almost everyone had left. Brittany and Spencer could be seen in their room, as well as their roommates. Santana saw 2 of the 6 people left included Lottie and Caitlin as well as some other English kids. They decided to go into their room to have a little more space.

"How about we pull our beds together?" Santana said with a wink

"I like your thinking" Emily laughed. "But maybe we should take it a little slower. I've known you 12 hours".

"I guess" Santana nodded. She followed Emily to her bed, sat down beside her and took her hand. "The moment I arrived here I knew this summer would be one of the best times of my life. So I need you to help me with it"

"Of course, I'll make this the best summer ever!" Emily said, pulling Santana to lie beside her. She reached up to hold Santana's hair out of her face. Their bikinis left enough bare skin to make their body temperatures noticeable. Santana slowly leaned in to kiss Emily and ran her hand across Emily's stomach, feeling the muscles clench at her touch. She reached Emily's hip and used it as leverage to pull herself to straddle the taller girl. She then moved her hands to around Emily's neck and leaned in to kiss her again, this time forcing entry to Emily's mouth with her tongue. She could feel her perfectly straight teeth against it and taste the marshmallow still lingering in her mouth. Just as Emily reached up around Santana's back to undo her bikini top, Lottie walked in. She coughed loudly to make her presence noticed.

"Caitlin owes me 20 quid" she whispered to herself then went into the bathroom.

"I guess this is where our rendezvous ends for today" Emily said. "Fuck, I don't think I've ever been that far with a girl I know, let alone an almost-stranger" She laughed

"You're a virgin?" Santana asked then nodded to herself "Yeah, I can see that actually"

"Wait, how?" Emily asked, feigning shock.

"I just know. I've taken many-a-virginity" Santana whispered "And I'm prepared to take more" She murmured in Emily's ear, and then went to her bed. "Goodnight beautiful"

"Goodnight" Emily said across the room. When Lottie re-entered the room she noticed the girls had gone to their beds but were both lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

"No need to break it up because of me. I bet on you getting together in one night" She laughed.

"Well were two hot lady lovers, what'd you expect?" Santana said. "Wait, that sounds like I'd get with any hot lesbian. No, I didn't mean it like that. I really like Emily, she's sweet and I'm a bitch, so we complement each other. But she is hot"

"Well thanks, San" Emily giggled. It was a shy kind of response, like Emily wasn't used to being told something like that, which Santana highly doubted. "You're hot, too." The tone of her voice reminded Santana of the times Brittany would mimic her when she wasn't sure what to say. Like the time Santana told Brittany she loved her for the first time and Brittany said she loved her too, but had to clarify that they couldn't be together. It was like a tiny ounce of doubt. It stung, but Santana knew Emily hadn't meant to sound like that. It was nerves, she told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I've taken so long to update! I've been really busy with exams, but I'll try to get an update done each week from now on :)**_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning went by in a blur for Santana. She hadn't seen Emily because the swimmers got to eat breakfast early to ensure no one got cramp. Santana was introduced to all this years' cheerios by Brittany. It felt like the old days, with their pinkies locked together and small looks at each other that reminded Santana of the summers she'd never forget. But there was guilt, constantly in the pit of her stomach. She felt guilty for kissing Emily while she still felt something for Brittany, but she felt guilty for telling Brittany this summer was about finding herself. All she'd done was find a distraction.

At lunch the cheerio who shared a room with Brittany, Sierra, told Santana that Brittany cried herself to sleep one night last week. She had talked about Santana in her sleep that night.

"She'd tried to tell you that she still wanted to be friends and she didn't understand why you weren't talking to her" Sierra explained

"But we haven't stopped talking" Santana said, confused.

"I know, I think it was a nightmare" Sierra clarified. "She told Spencer she was crying because she wanted to tell Emily to make you happy, but you hadn't even met yet" Sierra tried to sound sympathetic "It was kind of crazy. You've really messed her up." Sierra laughed and got up. Santana sat on her own, bewildered for a moment. This was the first time she'd really spoken to Sierra, she was a year younger than her, but about half a foot taller than her. Her strawberry blonde hair glowed on days like this in the sun. Santana stared at her walking back to her Junior cheerio friends, wishing she could burn a hole into her head to hear exactly what had been said by Brittany.

When their day of practice ended, Santana went straight to the pool outside her dorm. She saw the swimmers finishing their final laps but couldn't see Emily. She wondered around the edge of the pool-area, careful not to get her shoes wet. She couldn't see any of the girls from the party who she knew were swimmers. She slowly approached the swim coach and asked where Emily was.

"Were you part of the party last night?" The bald, muscular man asked.

"Yep" Santana said, confidently.

"Well then you'll know what a mess this pool was in" He smirked

"No way, we left it spotless" Santana told him. She was not about to get in trouble for something she definitely didn't do.

"You call glass in the bottom of the pool 'spotless', hon'?"

"You couldn't see it" Santana stated.

"You know how dangerous it was? These kids shouldn't even be in here till we've had it cleaned properly. All your pals are at the director's office arranging a way to pay for it to be cleaned within the next 2 days, or the swim team's camp is cancelled"

"You are one son-of-a-bitch" Santana muttered. "But I think I could arrange something" she said a little louder.

"How'd you do that then?" He asked

"I have my ways" Santana told him then walked off towards the office. She'd been there too many times to count, but it still made her slightly nervous. The times she'd got into trouble had all been meaningless pranks, but they never did anything more than force her to miss a day of cheering for a cross country run with the kids who actually wanted to be there, running through muddy woods and over treacherous cliffs. It made her feel sick that some kids would pay to do that.

"Miss Lopez, what can I do for you?" The director of the camp asked when she walked into his office.

"I'm here to pay for the pool cleaning. It was my glass that smashed" She said, gaining some wide-eyed looks from the members of the swim team who knew it wasn't her.

"Oh, well that's good. These ladies had it covered, but if you want to do them a favor" He said, looking at her, perplexed. This was Santana Lopez, doing something nice. Surely it wasn't real.

"Sure. Just send the bill to my parents" She said then left. Emily followed her out.

"Hey, wait up! You didn't have to do that" Emily said, grabbing her hand

"No, I did. I've made too many mistakes at this camp in the past. I just want people to know that I'm not _all_ bad. Besides, I know what a jerk that guy can be, so I got him off your back" Santana told Emily.

"Won't your parents mind?" Emily asked softly

"Oh, please! As long as I'm not around then they'll pay for almost anything. Once I ordered a hot tub off of eBay, they said I could keep it as long as I stayed in it for at least an hour a day. Eventually they forgot I ever bought it without their permission and started using it themselves" She said

"Oh" Emily hummed "I don't know whether that's bad or not. My parents would go crazy if I spent money when I hadn't asked for it and they'd definitely go crazy if I got in trouble here" They made their way to their rooms where Santana found Caitlin on Skype, talking to who she suspected was her mother. Emily whispered to see who it was. Caitlin turned her laptop round

"Mum, this is Emily," Emily waved "And Santana," Santana just glared

"Hi girls" Caitlin's mum said in a far too enthusiastic tone. Her accent was much more like the kind of British voice you'd imagine, it reminded Emily of Wren. "Right, Cakey, I've got to go. Tyler wants some dinner and the dogs are chewing up my newspaper. We miss you"

"Love you, mum" She said, blowing a kiss at the webcam.

"Bye love" Her mum replied then ended the call. Santana stifled a laugh

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Cakey? What kind of nickname is that? Are you still 3 or were you once super obese?" She said dubiously.

"It because my little brother can't say my name so he calls me Cakey and it just stuck. I have it on the back of my football shirt" She laughed and Santana scrunched her face up

"I guess that's kind of cute" she admitted. "So Em, fancy catching the movie they're playing in the theatre cabin?"

"Yeah, sure. It's the same one they showed last week but I don't mind watching it again. Want me to ask Spence and Britt? Emily asked

"I was kind of hoping, you know, just you and me" Santana said. Emily nodded. "It's that one with Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling in, right?"

"Crazy Stupid Love" Emily said

"It sounds kind of dumb." She scoffed "But I'm not planning on watching the movie, really"

"Oh no, I've just realised I've arranged for my mom to call. It's hard to schedule it since she's trying to move and stuff. Rain-check?" Emily looked at Santana apologetically.

"Oh, of course. Maybe tomorrow they'll have a new movie? I'll see if Britt's busy tonight" Santana said, going to knock on the door to Brittany's room.

When Santana entered Brittany's room she noticed all the books splayed out across Brittany's bed. It wasn't at all like Brittany to study, but she did like to read. Santana flicked through the pages of one of the bigger books and began to read it just as Nicole walked in.

"Santana, hey" Nicole said, smiling

"Hi, where's Britt?" Santana asked

"She's just on her way. Spencer just took her to the store to grab some food since she won't be at dinner tonight" Nicole explained

"Oh, how come?" Santana was dubious; Brittany never left camp unless there was an emergency.

"She has something set up. I won't ruin it for you" Nicole grabbed a bag then left, leaving Santana sat alone in Brittany's room. She thought about what Brittany might have prepared, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Besides, she didn't want to be getting back to their old ways. Santana sat looking through some of the school books Spencer had brought for 10 minutes. When Spencer and Brittany arrived, Spencer noticed Santana and made an excuse to leave them alone.

"Hey, I was just going to go find you" Brittany said, taking a seat on her bed next to Santana

"So, what's this set up Nicole told me about?" Santana raised an eyebrow and Brittany huffed.

"She wasn't supposed to tell you" Brittany stuck her bottom lip out and Santana completely melted.

"She didn't tell me anything except you have a plan"

"Oh, good. Well, I got us snacks and a picnic rug and a map." Brittany said. "But you'll have to read the map. I don't understand it"

"Aw Britt-Britt, what's this for?" Santana had forgotten the rules of this summer and for now, Emily too, and stared into Brittany's brilliant blue eyes.

"We can't _not _celebrate our anniversary" Brittany said

"That is true. But there will be no lady kisses, or anything of that sort" Santana told Brittany, who once again stuck out her bottom lip

"Okay, there may be kisses"

"You can't resist me" Brittany hummed.

"You don't know how much I miss us, Britt. But we can't be together, not yet" Santana let out a small sob then thought about her deal with herself. "I love you, Brittany, you know that and I hope you remember that when we're apart. So, when are we going to use this map?" Santana said, getting off the bed and grabbing the grocery bag Brittany had brought.

"Later. At 6.30, I'll come and get you" Brittany said "But right now, I need to shower"

"I need to go and speak to Emily. See you soon" Santana said, squeezing Brittany's hand.

_**As usual, please review, I'm really unsure as to which relationship I want to concentrate more on. I may even start a Brittana fic in the next few weeks!**_


End file.
